


Расслабься

by Vitce



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В кризисных обстоятельствах все средства хороши</p>
            </blockquote>





	Расслабься

Пыль вспухала под колесами тяжелыми клубками и тотчас оставалась позади горячей рыжей пеленой. Солнце текло над горизонтом, и Эрен то и дело облизывал соленые губы, глядя в спину Райнера. Темная кожа лаково блестела, заклепки перекатывались по вороту, будто встречный ветер вот-вот сорвет и унесет их, разбрасывая по пыльному шоссе. Кое-как пристроченные литеры "I.T." сверкали, как кровавые полосы в тающем густо-ржавом предзакатном свете.

Зачарованный горизонтом и всплесками света, окаймляющими непроглядно-черную спину, Эрен едва не пропустил знак и очнулся, лишь когда все начали сбавлять скорость, притормаживая.

— Я думал, сегодня мы будем на месте, — произнес он, хмурясь, но Райнер только коротко поглядел в ответ. Эрен замолчал, глядя в его лицо — в сухую складку возле широкого рта, в резкие скулы, в светлые выцветшие от солнца и ветра глаза, окруженные морщинками. Райнер молчал. Все молчали.

Эрену захотелось заорать, но он только стиснул руль мотоцикла так, что насечка на рукоятках впилась в пальцы.

— Еще есть желающие оказаться сразу после заката в городе, полном титанов? — спросил Райнер наконец. Эрен отвернулся, глядя на далекую цепочку пологих невысоких гор. — Вот и хорошо. Берт, есть что-нибудь?

Тот уже шуршал картой, расстеленной на руле, и наклонялся, вглядываясь в мелкий шрифт. Высокий и до странного нескладный, он, кажется, все еще рос, и оттого замирал перед каждым движением, будто не доверял собственному телу. Или, может, причина была в другом. Целых шестьдесят метров причины. Иногда Эрен представлял, каково это — быть кем-то настолько огромным, когда даже циклопические стены не могут остановить тебя.

Должно быть, это тяжело.

— Есть заправка в двух километрах отсюда. И небольшой городок к северу, но придется вернуться к прошлой развилке, — его глухой ровный голос словно коснулся затылка Эрена, заставил все волоски подняться.

— Мы не будем возвращаться. Пусть будет заправка.

— Ненадежная защита, — Имир одернула рукав куртки, будто мерзла здесь, на изжаренной, залитой закатным маревом дороге.

— Когда дошло до дела, даже та заброшенная военная база оказалась недостаточной защитой, — заметил Райнер.

— Не заметила, чтобы вы двое особенно-то пытались вытащить нас оттуда.

— Мы не могли раскрываться раньше времени, — отозвался Райнер и отвернулся, явно не собираясь больше препираться. Они оседлали мотоциклы. Моторы заурчали, задышали, переваривая дрянной самопальный бензин, который они раздобыли еще где-то возле Розы. Эрен каждый день умолял всех богов, если только они где-то есть, чтобы им хватило топлива, на путь до стены Мария.

Если придется двигаться на своих двоих по зарастающим заброшенным полям, вся их затея окажется крайне сомнительной.

Впрочем, она вообще сомнительна.

Ночевки на заправках, короткие стычки с титанами, это натянутое полусотрудничество, к которому Эрен не знал, как относиться. И все ради подвала в давно рухнувшем доме, возможно, давно затопленного грунтовыми водами, заросшего плесенью и плющом.

Заправка выскользнула из наползающих сумерек гнилыми зубьями раскрошившейся крыши. Красно-белые стражи бензоколонок давно проржавели, пропитав пыль и асфальт черной окаменелой коркой бензина.

— Рассыпаться, надо осмотреть здесь все. Имир, следи за мотоциклами. Огонь не разводить. И без лишнего шума, — каждый раз, когда Райнер сплевывал свои приказы вот так вот — коротко, тяжело, уверенно – Эрену хотелось размахнуться и съездить ему в зубы, просто чтобы выпустить наружу злую горечь, затаившуюся в животе, наполняющую вены. Просто чтобы он прекратил вести себя так, будто все знает, будто он считает, что все нормально. Что этот больной мир нормален. Может, тогда бы исчезла эта влажная краснота, застилающая взгляд. На шее у Райнера билась жилка. Должно быть, горячая. — Эй, Эрен!

— Чего тебе?

— Иди внутрь и не отсвечивай.

— Мудак, — огрызнулся Эрен, но так и не ударил, вместе со злостью накатывала странная апатия. Вместо того он поднялся на две изъеденные временем ступеньки и с отчаянным скрипом закрыл за собой рассохшуюся дверь.

Внутри оказалось чище, чем он ожидал. На самом деле, люди ведь ушли отсюда не так давно, и все же время упрямо брало свое, пожирая здания кирпич за кирпичом, доску за доской.

Эрен стер рукавом пыль с поваленной полки и сел, рассматривая маленький зал, запыленные банки и пакеты с продуктами, смутно белеющую громаду старомодной кассы, темный экран телевизора, заросший какой-то странной зеленоватой плесенью, будто в старинном фильме из тех, которые показывали после полуночи, наполняя экраны искусственными гигантскими пауками из крашеного тюля и проволоки, змеями или маньяками с картонными ножами. Они с Микасой частенько смотрели эти фильмы, завернувшись в одно одеяло.

Про титанов не снимали страшилок. Вряд ли это было кому-то нужно.

— Угощайся, парень, — Райнер вытащил из ячейки возле кассы шоколадный батончик, отер его о джинсы и с хрустом содрал упаковку точным выверенным движением. У Эрена все поплыло перед глазами от ненависти. Рот наполнился странным солоноватым привкусом. — Только срок годности проверь.

— Я не голоден.

Райнер медленно приблизился, под его ногами корчились упаковки чипсов, и оттого каждый шаг казался яснее и четче. Эрена замутило.

— А по-моему очень голоден, разве не так? — Райнер наклонился к нему — слишком близко. От него пахнуло потом, прогретой кожей, металлом, солнцем, пылью. Кровью. Эрен услышал этот запах всем телом, впитал его кожей. Ощутил, как заныли кончики пальцев. — Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь.

Имир фыркнула в другом углу. Казалось, она видит какой-то старый, давно знакомый спектакль, надоевший до чертиков.

— Ну, это скучно, — сказала она тихонько, наклонившись к Энни, — пойдем-ка отсюда. В задней комнате есть отличные диванчики.

Краем глаза Эрен видел, как ее рука касается рукава Энни, как перекатываются округлости ее тела и мягкая уклончивая улыбка. Он видел, как Берт подходит ближе, вырастает молчаливой тенью.

— Чего я хочу? — спросил он, сглатывая горькую от желчи слюну. — Чего я хочу?! Я хочу обратно, хочу увидеть Микасу! Если я и еду к стене Мария, она должна была отправиться со мной, слышишь урод?! Хочу, чтобы ты, Райнер, прекратил вести себя так, будто знаешь тут больше всех! Что б ты сдох, урод! — он захлебывался криком, но никак не мог поднять руку, тело сделалось тяжелым и чужим. — Я хочу вас всех уничтожить, всех... сожрать! — последним словом он подавился, уставился на Райнера, не в силах произнести больше ни звука. Его лицо оказалось совсем рядом, так что Эрен мог различить каждую четкую морщинку, каждый волосок. Каждую жилку, текущую внутри кровь, гладкие блестящие лепестки мышц. Человек только бутон. Когда он открывается — все становится алым.

— Так я и думал, — прохладные жесткие пальцы Райнера коснулись лба, провели, отводя влажные от пота волосы, — тебя, наконец, накрыло. Долго ты держался.

— Меня повело в первую же ночь, — отозвался Берт откуда-то сзади. Его дыхание коснулось загривка.

— Меня через два дня, — Эрену вдруг показалось, что с ним говорит один человек, разделенный надвое.

— Накрыло? — слабо переспросил Эрен, наклоняясь еще ближе к Райнеру, почти утыкаясь в его куртку.

— Ты превращаешься в титана. Окончательно. Они, как ты мог заметить, довольно тупые. И любят жрать людей, — пальцы зарылись в его волосы, приглаживая мокрые пряди. Странное прикосновение. Незнакомое. Новое.

А потом Эрена обожгло — жесткие губы впечатались в его рот, безжалостные и тяжелые, как раскаленный ветер на полуденной дороге. Эрен чувствовал каждую трещинку, каждую морщинку, влажный кончик языка, гладкую полоску зубов. Он протестующе застонал. Кровавая пелена отступила, оставляя лишь растерянность вместе со странной судорогой в груди.

— Этот способ не единственный, — заметил Райнер, расстегивая его куртку, пока ладони Берта вытаскивали из-под ремня рубашку, — но самый простой.

Эрен сидел, вздрагивая крупной тягучей дрожью, пока Райнер и Берт раздевали его в четыре руки, стаскивали ремни балансировки, расстегивали пряжки и пуговицы, то и дело задевая голую кожу. Прохладный воздух покусывал потную шею, оглаживал живот и грудь. Мышцы сводило, а в голове стоял непрерывный гул — совсем как тот, который накатывал во время превращения.

Они могли врать. Наверное, могли бы.

Но глубинным нутром Эрен знал, что они говорят правду. А еще ему хотелось открыть Райнера, как цветок, попробовать его на вкус. Желание отступало под прохладными руками, под обветренными губами, касающимися плеча. Берт лизнул выступающую косточку на его шее. Влажный след тотчас стянуло холодом, но вниз, вдоль позвоночника потекли теплые мурашки.

Не было времени задавать вопросы, не было времени говорить — да ему и не давали. Берт и Райнер стиснули его с двух сторон, оглаживая жесткими широкими ладонями, и рук было слишком много, чтобы за ними можно было уследить, только накатывало волна за волной возбуждение.

Они так и не разделись, его кожа прилипала к жестким складкам их курток, молнии, заклепки, грубые швы врезались в тело, оставляли следы. Строчка молнии врезалась в сосок, но это болезненное ощущение внезапно еще больше подстегнуло желание.

— Расслабься, давай, — голос Райнера прозвучал в самое ухо, пока его пальцы стискивали задницу Эрена. — У тебя проблема. У нас всех проблема, если ты не расслабишься.

— Если на нас нападут...

— Имир посторожит. Расслабься.

— Легко говорить, — ягодицами Эрен чувствовал стоящий член Берта. Райнер придвинулся еще ближе, и Эрен почувствовал его тоже — бедром.

— Легко, — хрипло засмеялся Райнер, и провел по его животу, по сокращающимся мышцам, а потом стиснул член, провел вверх-вниз, царапая мозолистыми жесткими пальцами нежную кожицу на головке. Эрен посмотрел вниз, на свой член в чужой ладони, на влажный блеск головки, на то, как выступают капли смазки, когда Райнер стискивает пальцы.

Голова закружилась, и комната неостановимо уплывала все дальше и дальше, пока Берт трогал его бока, плечи, соски, терся между ягодиц горячей гладкой плотью. Райнер улыбался. Казалось, его лицо сделалось мягче, чище, будто они вновь оказались в тренировочном лагере, где все свои, где все так просто. Например, эти руки на бедрах — проще некуда. И долгие рваные поцелуи — да куда уж проще-то. И то, как легко его вертят, глядят, ласкают и растягивают.

Эрен растекся между их телами. Теперь он видел серьезные темные глаза Берта, его вытянутое, немного отрешенное лицо. Он что-то говорил, но Эрен никак не мог разобрать, скользкие от слюны пальцы толкались в него размеренно и жестко. Мир лишился звуков, зато обрел какое-то совершенно новое ощущение, будто температура и тактильные ощущения развернулись, сделались трехмерной скульптурой, диковинным музыкальным инструментом. Когда к заднему проходу прижалась головка чужого члена, медленно растягивая, входя внутрь, мир проглотил его, распял в этом новом измерении, заставляя корчиться и стонать.

— Расслабься. Сначала всегда так, — Берт прижался лбом к его лбу, Эрен чувствовал его дыхание, вибрацию его голоса на коже. А еще он чувствовал, как член Райнера медленно двигается в нем, растягивая, заполняя до предела. Саднящее ощущение накатывало вместе с сумасшедшим запредельным возбуждением.

Эрен подумал мимолетно, что никогда и подумать не мог о себе, что будет вот так сходить с ума, занимаясь сексом с двумя парнями, будет корчиться, задыхаясь от ощущения члена в заднице. Мысль накатила и сгинула в странной развертке нового измерения ощущений.

Берт коротко улыбнулся, вглядываясь ему в лицо, а потом опустился на колени, торопливо обнимая губами головку Эрена, сглатывая, опуская голову. Расширившимся, словно ставшим вдруг биполярным, зрением Эрен видел его черную подвижную макушку. Ему хотелось запустить пальцы в его волосы, но было немного не до того.

Он умирал.

Разрываясь между ощущениями в заднице и обволакивающим чувством горячего рта, Эрен кричал в жесткую ладонь Райнера, зажимающую рот, оскальзывался на его коленях, приподнимаясь, позволяя трахать себя резче. Пряжки ремней царапали ему бедра, но пальцы Берта придавливали его, не давая изменить положение, и он оказался пойман между ними, между наслаждением и наслаждением.

Развертка мира обрушивала на него все новые и новые ощущения, пока их не стало слишком много — на миг Эрену показалось, что он обратился, что тело сделалось огромным, потому что удовольствия стало слишком много, куда больше, чем он мог вместить.

Захлебываясь криком, Эрен чувствовал, как сокращается внутри него член Райнера, наполняя его горячей спермой, как тяжело дышит Берт, прижавшись щекой к его бедру.

— Ну нихрена ж себе, — прошептал он, едва не сползая на пол, но Райнер удержал его, перехватил под ребрами, подтягивая обратно на колени, почти укладывая на себя. Член выскользнул из заднего прохода, и по ягодицам потекла сперма.

Мир так и остался развернутым. Было в нем что-то новое. Новое видение. Новое знание.

— Вы ведь знаете, куда мы едем.

— Да, — Райнер водил пальцами по его бедру, бездумно размазывая белесые потеки.

— И знаете, что там ждет.

— Да, — Берт методично и аккуратно привел себя в порядок и теперь собирал одежду Эрена.

Тот кивнул. Он тоже знал. Превращение завершилось, и хотя он остался человеком, многое изменилось.

— Я же сказал — расслабься, — Эрену не нужно было видеть лицо Райнера, чтобы понять, что он хмурится. — Ты слишком напрягаешься. Все будет как должно быть.

— Да. Я знаю.

Утром они выехали, едва рассвело, и уже через час увидели на горизонте белоснежную кайму стены Мария.


End file.
